As the Hours Pass By (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 1
It was a peaceful morning in the Smurf Village...but not outside of it. Eska, along with her best friend, Spiro, had duties to fight off the red Smurf hoard coming towards them. The numbers of them were large, but Eska and Spiro fought each and every one of them. "You ready, Spiro?!" Eska asked him. "Ready whenever you are!" Spiro answered, and with those words, he linked arms with Eska, back-to back with her while Eska called out a spell. "Whirlwind of Kicks!" which made Spiro spin really fast while Eska kicked the red Smurfs nearby. Soon, they started levitating in the air, both of them with legs out, causing lightning to shoot out from the two and shock the others. "Let's get outta here!" Psycho RedSmurf called out, and the red Smurfs retreated. Eska and Spiro floated back down to the ground. "Hoo! That was a rush!" Spiro exclaimed, "I mean, did you ''see ''how high we were! Haha! And to think...we...." Spiro's smile suddenly faded when Eska was on her knees, trying to catch her breath,"...Eska?" "That...was...," Eska took a deep breath, "Awesome!" and she collapsed on the ground. When she woke up, she was on Doctor's office with a small tube in the front of her mouth that was pumping water into it. "Phew!" Spiro sighed in relief, "Thank goodness you're ok, Eska. I thought something happened to you!" "Well, she collapsed from dehydration," Doctor Smurf explained, "She needs to drink more fluids in order for that to not happen again. I suggest, taking a water canteen with you and drinking it before and after defeating the red Smurfs." "Thanks, Doctor!" Eska smiled and left. Spiro, however, was concerned. All this for just dehydration? "Are you sure there isn't anything else wrong with her?" Spiro asked. "...Not any that I'm aware of, Spiro," Doctor answered, "But thank you for checking." When Spiro came out and caught up to Eska, Brainy started interrogating them. "What happened?" he asked. "Eska fainted from a lack of hydration," Spiro told him. "Well, Eska you should-" Brainy tried to explain. "Bring a canteen with water in it?" Eska finished, "Yea, Doctor told me." "Really? I'm sure there had to be more than that." Brainy marched away. After a while, Brainy decided to give Doctor a visit so that he could give him his own advice. However, when he got there, he heard Doctor muttering to himself. "The poor girl..." he heard him say, "This dehydration seems severe." Brainy paused. Could he be talking about Eska? Doctor continued, "...I'm afraid she only has two more days left to live. I hate to break the news to her, but I wish there was something I could do." Brainy took back at what Doctor had said. Brainy didn't like Eska that much, sure, but he never wished for her to die. The news upset him more when Eska came by, "Hey Brainy! You snoopin' on Doctor?" "No...I just..." Brainy looked into Eska's eyes, then just ran away. Eska looked confused by Brainy's motives, until Brainy came back and kissed Eska, which made the latter shocked and disgusted, before leaving once again. "Um...what?!" Next Category:As the Hours Pass By chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story